


Because of a Shared Hotel Room

by MarkieWay



Series: ILY 300 X 30 [16]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Bottom Jackson Wang, Established Relationship, Hotel Rooms, Humor, Implied Top Mark Tuan/ Bottom Jackson Wang, M/M, Top Mark Tuan, attempted humor, markson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:48:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24804175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkieWay/pseuds/MarkieWay
Summary: Jackson and Mark finally got to share a hotel room on tour.
Relationships: Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Series: ILY 300 X 30 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773289
Comments: 7
Kudos: 47





	Because of a Shared Hotel Room

**Author's Note:**

> Well, we’ve ventured into the mature Markson content now.

A rare occasion occurred, one where Jackson and Mark finally got to share a hotel room on tour. The other members should have expected what was to come.

In the morning, the couple were unreachable, multiple calls not going through and the other members desperate for breakfast to the point where they actually had to repeatedly knock on the door. When it finally opened to reveal a sleepy Jackson in a robe and Mark only in sweatpants, Yugyeom sighed loudly. “We told you we’re supposed to be at breakfast early, we even told you to set the alarm!”

“What did you expect? We had a hotel room to ourselves. Of course, he’d go crazy about it.” With an accusatory tone, Jackson pointed a finger at Mark and rolled his eyes.

It wasn’t far from the truth, but Mark didn’t appreciate taking all the blame when he knew it wasn’t just because of him.

“Me? Baby boy, are you forgetting that you literally jumped me?” It happened as soon as the younger man locked the door. He’d literally ran to Mark, took the remote control out of his boyfriend’s hand and jumped onto him, immediately pushing their lips together in a passionate and hungry kiss. But it was because of Mark he couldn’t expose his chest to the others.

Jackson’s cheeks flushed, eyes widening and unable to look anywhere but the floor. Trying to justify his actions and keep the conversation PG in front of their members, he mumbled out, “I just wanted a hug.”

“Yeah. Naked.” Mark scoffed. Jackson squeaked and swatted his boyfriend’s chest despite the truth behind the statement.

“Oh my gosh! We’re hungry! Let’s go!” Yugyeom whined, stretching his vowels and raising his voice in an attempt to stop the couple making the conversation any more explicit.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel it, like it? I like kudos and comments.
> 
> Mark and Jackson are both in their home countries right now, I guess, I hope they’re enjoying time with their families.
> 
> See you next time!


End file.
